


more than reminiscing

by midnight_kisses



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Fluff, M/M, McDonald's, One Shot, Reunions, some x1 and izone members only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_kisses/pseuds/midnight_kisses
Summary: maybe now, they can be more than 'just friends'(a seungseok mcdonald's story :3)
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	more than reminiscing

“Aish, these people…” Wooseok clicked his tongue as he looked down at the new message from Yohan displayed on the screen of his phone.

Apparently—at the last moment—all of them decided to order sundaes, had wanted to change or upgrade their drinks,or order additional fries, chicken nuggets, and hashbrowns.

  
  


Wooseok was already lining up to order. Luckily, there were still about two people in front of him so he had time to update their list of orders in his notes.

  
  
  


Even at 2AM in the morning, McDonald's is still quite busy.

  
  
  


“Kim Wooseok?” he heard someone speak beside him with a distinctly familiar tone.

  
  


Wooseok turned to look at the guy standing on the other line—the one on the next counter right beside his.

  
  


Barely audible, was his sharp intake of breath.

  
  


Wooseok couldn't deny the initial surprise upon meeting the attractive, phoenix-like gaze of the stranger that was peering down at him.

  
  


Tall, broad-shouldered, a handsome appearance dressed in all-black outfit of style and pure sex appeal.

  
  


Definitely, the type of guy one should be careful of.

  
  


“Yes, that's correct.” Wooseok replied, warily.

  
  


“XIMA High School, Section A?” the mysterious stranger asked, looking at him intently.

Wooseok nodded, surprised. That was exactly his high school.

  
  


He squinted at the taller guy's face, trying to remember if he knew this dark-haired (Greek god) who was talking to him.

  
  


“Do you remember me?” the dangerously handsome stranger asked, pale fingers raking up the fringes of his jet-black hair—as if an attempt to show his immaculately carved face that could blind the world.

  
  


Then something in Wooseok's memory clicked.

  
  


_Well damn…_

  
  


“Cho?” He murmured, almost in disbelief.

Wooseok blinked, eyes widening in recognition behind his round-framed glasses.

“Cho Seungyoun, right?”

  
  


The face of the taller one lit up at once. The corner of his eyes crinkling as his smile grew at finally being recognized.

  
  


“Yes! I'm glad you remembered me!” The dangerously handsome guy, Cho Seungyoun, exclaimed. “I almost thought you wouldn't...since we weren't close back then.”

  
  


Indeed, they had belonged into very different cliques way back then.

  
  


Seungyoun had been the ace of their soccer team, while Wooseok was a loyal member of the Science club. Seungyoun's troublemaking self had spent as much time in detention as Wooseok diligently spent time in the library.

It was as cliche as it could be.

  
  


“You're right, we weren't.” Wooseok agreed.

“...But you're kinda hard to forget.”

  
  


_asdfdhjdkd~ stupid mouth!!!_

  
  


“Ah really?” Seungyoun seemed to be surprised, eyebrows shooting up in interest.

  
  


Wooseok internally kicked himself, looking away from Seungyoun—He silently prayed that the indecisive lady in front of him could hurry up and order already so he can have an obvious reason to not talk to Seungyoun anymore.

  
  
  


But, jokes aside, what he said...was true.

  
  


Despite the fact that they both belonged into different social circles, and on top of that, Wooseok clearly remembers that… Seungyoun had bullied him a lot before!

  
  


Wooseok recalls all the obnoxious teasing, countless of (generally harmless) pranks, the doodling on Wooseok's books, Seungyoun randomly stealing his stuff and placing it up on places he can't reach—only stopping until Wooseok's little face is red in anger and is near tears.

  
  


But more importantly, Wooseok—for some crazy reason—actually had a _crush on him_!

—A secret he swore he would take to the grave.

  
  


_So definitely, how can he completely forget Cho Seungyoun?_

  
  
  
  


“You were a jerk to me back then.” Wooseok remarked flatly.

  
  


“Ah!” Seungyoun looked a bit flustered at the smaller male's reply.

  
  


“I'm sorry about that.” the taller apologized sheepishly. “I was really childish back then…”

  
  


It was an endearing sight.

He had grown up well.

  
  


“It’s fine,” Wooseok easily shrugged. “that was a long time ago.”

  
  


“Yeah, it's been years...” Seungyoun’s lips turned up in a small reminiscing smile.

  
  


A short pause, as they each recalled some of the memories to themselves.

  
  
  


“How have you been Wooseokie?” Seungyoun asked.

  
  


_Ba-dumph!_

  
  


That nickname…

The nostalgic appellation Seungyoun used to tease him with back in highschool; he had not heard it for a _long time_ —

It had made Wooseok's heart skip a beat.

_This is outrageous_.

  
  


“I'm doing fine.” Wooseok replied. “I'm working as a MedTech in a hospital nearby.”

  
  


“Ah, I see.” Seungyoun nodded, looking at Wooseok's all-white uniform.

  
  


“How about you?” Wooseok asked back.

  
  


“Struggling but overall, great.” Seunhyoun smiled. “I'm mainly producing music and sometimes doing freelance photography these days.”

  
  


“Oh.” Wooseok replied.

He thought that it was unexpected.

  
  


He snapped out of his thoughts when both lines moved. Coincidentally, it was their turn already.

  
  


“Please wait a moment sir.” The cashier said politely before preparing Wooseok's considerable order.

  
  


Seungyoun already received his chicken sandwich and coffee—yet he still has not left.

  
  


It seems he was waiting for Wooseok.

  
  


“You're staring.” Wooseok said, side-eyeing him.

  
  


“I'm sorry.” Seungyoun said, but still didn't stop.

  
"..."

“You're still doing it.” Wooseok pointed out.

  
  


“Sorry, it's just that…” Seungyoun chuckled, waving his hand with an apologetic smile.

“Just that?”

  
  


“You look very good.” Seungyoun sincerely said, eyeing Wooseok appreciatively. “White really suits you.”

  
  


Truly, Wooseok's visuals held a pure and refreshing appeal—the white uniform enhancing the clean and pretty feeling of his appearance.

  
  


“You too.” Wooseok said back, offhandedly.

  
  


“Me?” Seungyoun raised a brow.

  
  


“You look good as well.” Wooseok clarified, and he meant it.

  
  


Seungyoun's small smile broke into a smirk.

  
  
  


“Sorry for the wait,” the cashier's voice said. “Here's your order sir.”

  
  


“That's quite a handful.” Seungyoun remarked.

  
  


Wooseok just smiled, pausing to deliberate the best way to carry all of it.

  
  


“May I help?”

  
  
  


***

  
  


“Okay, but who was _that_?!” Hangyul, asked in a teasing whisper.

  
  


“Who?” Wooseok said biting into his apple pie nonchalantly.

  
  


All of his co-workers on the table gave him a deadpan stare.

  
  


“Of course we're talking about that handsome guy who helped you carry...all this!” Yena said, mouth full of cheeseburger, as she gestures to the takeouts in front of them.

  
  


The few of Wooseok's co-workers—who were present in their station at that time—had stared not-so-subtly at the tall, handsome, and well-built guy who was walking together with Wooseok and helped him carry their McDonald's takeouts.

  
  


Seriously, the way they were eyeing Seungyoun makes you think that they have not seen a good-looking person before.

  
  


As soon as Seungyoun left, the curious coworkers bombarded Wooseok with questions as they scrambled to collect their food at the same time.

  
  


“He’s a classmate from high school.” Wooseok said exasperatedly, well-aware of the weird expressions his co-workers are throwing at him.

  
  


“i can't believe you are hiding such a hottie friend from us!” Chaeyeon fakes a pout, her voice also sounded teasing.

  
  


“We just met by chance today.”

  
  


“Ohhhh~ is that so?” they all leaned towards Wooseok with interest, clearly expecting him to say more.

  
  


“Did hyung have a past with him or something?” Yohan prodded curiously.

  
  
  


“No! Of course not.” Wooseok denied quickly—

  
  
  


suspiciously _too_ quick.

  
  
  
  


_Ah~ It's definitely a past sweetheart!!!_

  
  


All of them thought as they munched on their fries.

  
  


“I know those looks.” Wooseok deadpanned. “Stop it, there was nothing between us.”

  
  


_‘was’_ —past tense.

  
  


“Alright, we'll believe you.” Eunbi rolled her eyes, obviously unconvinced.

Wooseok ignored them and picked up the tissue from his plastic.

  
  


He was about to wipe his mouth…

when his eyes caught something on said tissue.

  
  


No one else saw what's up with that piece of paper—but _everyone_ saw the blush that climbed their bespectacled co-worker's cheeks.

  
  


“I'm going.” Wooseok said, clearing his throat and casually slipping the tissue into his pocket.

  
  


“Yeah~sure~” the rest chorused as they sipped on their drink—eyeing each other meaningfully.

  
  


In their heads they cheered…

  
  
  


_“YES! WOOSEOK-SUNBAENIM!!! WE’RE CHEERING FOR YOU! GO GET THAT 🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞🔞!!!!”_

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i miss them :'|


End file.
